


lonely hearts

by IntrovertedOwl



Series: Season 7 Fix-Its [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 7x05, 7x05 fix it, Eastwatch, F/M, FIx It, Follows show canon, Gen, Season 7 Fix it, Season/Series 07, show-only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: How the Gendry - Jon meeting SHOULD have gone. 7x05 fix-it.





	lonely hearts

Gendry picked up his things and followed Ser Davos out. His heart was beating so loudly it was surprising Ser Davos couldn't hear it. But he wasn't nervous. No, he had been itching to get away from that stinking city the moment he had set foot in it again. But he'd stayed there anyway, biding his time, listening to the local gossip, trying to piece together the news and figure out what had happened.

 

He heard of the Red Wedding, as the people talked of how the Traitor Wolf had been killed at a wedding, and his heart sank as he thought of the only friend he had, Arya, the little wolf girl who would always talk of her family, of how much she wanted to go back home. _Was she dead too?_ He remembered the last time he had seen her, fighting the red witch for him, fighting the Brotherhood, for him; she was the only one who had seen through her. _Had she reached her brother and mother, only to die along with them? Or had she escaped? Or did she never reach them at all?_

 

There was no news of Arya, though there was plenty of talk of the other Stark girl, that she had killed King Joffrey and then turned into a wolf and fled. He had no idea if that was true, Arya used to say that her sister was a proper lady. And anyhow, you could hear a hundred different stories about it from hundred people, all claiming it to be true.

 

 

 

So he kept low, continuing his business while keeping an ear out for whatever useful news might come his way. Because he knew now who he was. Bastard of the old King Robert. It didn't change how he felt about his "father". But it explained a lot else. Why two of the King's Hands had visited him, why the Gold Cloaks wanted him dead... 

 

News reached him of the death of Stannis Baratheon and his family. It crossed his mind that he could perhaps be the last Baratheon alive, but he pushed that thought away. He was a bastard, and that was all he would ever be. A distant memory came to him. _I can be your family._ He shook his head and beat the harder. It was no use thinking of such things. She was likely dead. And his father might be Robert Baratheon but he was still a bastard of Flea Bottom.

 

 

 

 

He looked at his handiwork. The hammer looked good, and it felt _right_ in his hand. The Sept of Baelor had been destroyed with wildfire a few months back. Gendry wasn't an idiot. The news of Queen Cersei's trial had been everywhere and it didn't take a genius to figure out who had been behind the "accident" when she was the only survivor. He needed to get out of the city. Away from the people who not only wanted to kill him, but also, if the accusations were true, had killed his father.

 

 

 

"Wasn't sure I'd find you."

Gendry paused at that familiar voice, and turned to see Ser Davos standing behind him.

"Looked in taverns, brothels... Should've known to come straight to the street of steel."

He half smiled at that. He had a feeling that the moment he was waiting for was here, but he didn't want to get his hopes up needlessly.

"Bad things are coming," he said, in an uncharacteristically grave voice.

"You want me to come with you," Gendry stated.

"Well -"

"I'm ready," he said quickly, turning to get his things.

"You should _know_ ," said Davos, looking slightly disapproving at his eagerness to jump into danger, "what you're heading into-"

"It doesn't matter," Gendry said. "All I'm doing here is arming Lannister soldiers, people who killed my father and would kill me if they found out who I am." _And might have killed the only friend I've ever had,_ he thought. "I'm ready," he repeated.

 

 

 

Davos told him of the things that were happening. He was serving Jon Snow, Former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and presently King in the North - Gendry vaguely remembered Arya talking about her brother at the Wall, and felt another pang. He was going to end up working for her brother, after all. By the time they reached Ser Davos' boat his head was swimming. Undead Men beyond the Wall? Three full-grown dragons? These were things straight out of children's stories and yet, Ser Davos was not someone who believed in fairy tales.

 

 

"Just remember what I told you," Davos repeated, and Gendry tried hard not to roll his eyes. "No need to tell him who your father is, he's got enough on his mind -"

"I remember!"

Jon Snow was no older than him, and yet he looked like he had lived a thousand years. There was no doubt he was Arya's brother, they had the exact same eyes.

"This is Gendry, he's -"

"Robert Baratheon's bastard," Gendry said. He could feel Ser Davos scowling at him, but he couldn't help it. He may have grown up in Flea Bottom, but he was a King's bastard, that had to count for something.

Jon didn't say anything, but he looked at Ser Davos, looking a little confused.

"He was meant to keep that to himself," he heard Davos muttering.

"I met your sister too. Arya."

That _did_ catch his attention.

"Arya? How-- how did you meet her?"

"We were travelling with Yoren out of King's Landing. And then with the Brotherhood. She saved my life. Multiple times." Gendry wondered if he should've kept his mouth shut. _What if she's dead, all you're doing his rubbing salt on his wounds --_

But Jon was grinning, like being Arya's friend made him trust him more than anything Ser Davos could have said.

"I -- uh, I don't -- I was taken away by a witch so I don't know where she went after that --"

"She's home. Winterfell," Jon said, "I got a raven a few days back. She's safe."

And all of a sudden Gendry felt lighter. _Arya's okay._ "Oh. Good. Thank you. For telling me that, I mean. Your Grace."

"Jon."

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I'm teamtonystarkneedsahug on tumblr ~


End file.
